Life is full of wonder
by m0nkeyINaPickleSuit
Summary: Lily is a girl who doesn't think of herself as the type of person people would find interesting or want to know... Little does she know once you get to know her, you'll be amazed!
1. Chapter 1

I'm fifteen. My name is Lily. I don't get why I'm telling you this but it's my story so I guess you need to know. I'm not your typical girl I guess you could say. I like to play video games, and read, I hate that girls are into makeup and skirts, and I'm a total geek. I HATE "populars." And that people don't think of everyone as equals. I guess that I am one those people who is different. I love music; in fact I play the trumpet. I have two best friends, Candice, and Milo. I've known them since I was five so we're all really good friends. My not so good friend is Kate; she thinks she's better than everyone else and thats what I really hate about her. I do have alot of friends and I rarely hate people. But that does not mean that I don't hate people, because I do. I want to be a poet when I grow up; I love poetry, I even have my own book I'm writing. It's all poetry. It's called Dragon Knight.  
It's lame I admit but not horrible.

-Lily-

Tuesday August 21

My first day as a freshman, woopie! I hate school. I might have gotton straight A's since 6th grade but that means nothing to me. Who cares? Not me... Summers? Well God I don't know why summer is so short. Really? You honostly want me to go to school for however many days then give me some lame summer? Yeah right. I may have had a losey summer but really? NO. Teachers think we're 3 years old. They treat you like a baby then here comes highschool; a place where your not babies anymore; your "adults." Or whatever you want to call it. Thats why I hate school. It's not really helping me. Private school? Haha! I would never leave a public school for that place! Although I do have to come to school an hour early to be in band... Which I don't like... But I can't quit playing trumpet. It rocks!  
I thought I was in love at one point in my life (when I was 12)... Turns out it was gas... No, but seriously, I did and I thought this person liked me... He didn't... I got asked out by another boy I liked, couldn't date him... Why? Parents, I know that I should have talked to them, which I did do a month later then by the time I told him we could go out all he wanted to be was friends... I was sad yet I still went on with life normally, wondering what it would have been like having a boyfriend. NOTE: Having a boyfriend when your 12 means nothing, it's mostly for talk... At my school it was anyway. RULES TO HAVING A BOYFRIEND AT 12:  
Kissing? Not really.  
Hugging? No.  
Going on dates? Nope.  
Hanging out outside of school? Not usally.

You see it's not like Highschool where every thing on MY rule list is reversed... Which means IF I were to get a boyfriend this year then well... I don't know, all I can do is plan for now not the future.  
I like to text boys maybe that will help.  
I mean really I'm more of a tomboy so to speak.  
I like sports I'm strong I love music that most girls hate... Thats what I love about myself.  
Thats what I was hoping boys would like about me. But obviously I was wrong about that.  
Along with all that junk about boys and how unatractive I am... Well I don't know... I'm a boring person I think... But people disagree. I don't get what people see in me really... I don't get what I see in me! Hah!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Highschool take one!  
It's not as bad as I thought... Well I mean it isn't as horrible as I thought... Beats staying home all summer long doing absolutely nothing! School- is like, eating a piece of pie; you don't know whats its like 'till you try it, thats what it was like for me.  
Only it was good not as teriffic as planned but not horrible. It tasted good if we were talking about pie.  
Day 1 went something like this:  
Period one- Ah shoot can't find the class; ugh main office here I come... Period two- Ok I'm here! (hot guy in class? YES) Hello!  
Peroid three- I found ok.  
Period four- Poetry? Whoopie!  
Period five- Oh God wheres the bathroom!  
Period six- Well this class and I'm outta here!

As you can see my day was interesting... I met Cody. He's the hottie.  
Note to self: NEVER talk to a guy with an aditude; especialy if he's hot.  
Well maybe if they tick you off; which in my case happens alot!  
I don't know how to spend my weekend- school started on a Friday- I have no homework which means nothing to do.  
I could hang out with Candice or Milo... Which reminds me I CAN'T- they "forgot" to invite me to go to Wisconsin... Yeah right! So nothing to do, maybe I'll read a stupid book then do nothing but read and waste my weekend with that.  
Or I could call Cody... But he is not gonna want to hang out with ME... He thinks I'm... Cute he said after school but I really doubt he was serious! I don't know though...

Here's a poem I wrote- enjoy!

The flowers are pretty the lily's like me, I think I might just climb up that tree, For what I see, Just might be, A little bug, who needs a hug.

I know it's stupid but that's what I get for paying attention in Poetry class!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ok, texting Cody? Yeah right... He's GAY, umm yeah I didn't see that comming either! Either that or he's bisexual, which still means I wouldn't date him (not that those people are bad people!) Okay so your probably wondering "Lily, how are you so sure that Cody is gay?!" I totally know because I saw him make out with a dude (named Jim). This is all very confusing because I thought that I liked Cody but obviously I can't (now I know why his feelings related to mine!). Well anyway I've been looking around school for hot guys, but yeah not working. So I've decided to focus on school more, and Candice and Milo totally agree with me.  
Milo might go out with Candice though; he's been talking to me about asking her out to the next dance, and Candice is always talking about how incredibly amazing Milo is. I know what your thinking- Don't tell them that they like eachother, it's gonna make me sad.  
TOO LATE... It already has! Hmm... Not much to talk about really except my fantastic life!!! Yeah whatever.  
Ring, Ring, Oh God Candice is at my house and Milo is calling! Wahoo! Heres how the conversation went:

Milo: Hey Lily!  
Me: Hey Loser Milo: I'm asking out Candice tomorrow.  
Me: Okay thats nice, shes over right now.  
Milo: You sound thrilled Me: Oh trust me I am Milo: Okay good lemme talk to her really quick... Please?  
Me: Whatever hold on Milo: Thanks

All I heard was Candice talking so this is what I heard:

Candice: Hey Candice: Oh my goodness!!! Candice: Seriously?  
Candice: Of course I like you!  
Candice: Umm hold on...

Thats when I knew what happened; Milo lied!!! He asked her out just now... Whatever

Candice: Nevermind okay babe bye.

Ok- BABE!?! If I was texting I'd be like WTF but I'm not and I wont say that, sorry.

Well now I'm ticked so I'm going to Hot Topic to get some purple converse, which I NEED... 


End file.
